


The Lost Child

by AleXandra Danielle Paris (Fictionness)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionness/pseuds/AleXandra%20Danielle%20Paris
Summary: Tom finds out the truth about Seska's baby





	The Lost Child

**Author's Note:**

> Set Around - Occurs just after basic prt2  
> Information - Nothing extra besides stuff shown on the show. Pay special attention to the point that in Prime factors that Tom mentions he's going back to his room, in front of B'Elanna and Seska. Shortly after that comment Seska heads off.
> 
> Disclaimer - Paramount owns Voyager and its characters. I've only borrowed the characters to satisfy my own creative urges.

The Senior Staff were waiting for the Captain and the Doctor. He had some news about Seska's baby. Tom only paid half attention to the others - he hadn't been on the planet - something else to differentiate himself from the group. Chakotay was telling the others even if the baby was his son that...He was cut off by the arrival of the grim faced Captain and Doctor. Tom thoughts were cut off as he was thinking that he never did really get to see the child.

The Captain sat down and the Doctor went to the view-screen. She nodded at him and he begun. "When Seska brought he baby in I found that the child didn't have any of Mr. Chakotay's DNA markers."

This brought a collective sigh from everybody except the Captain and Paris. Chakotay spoke, "so Cullah must be the farther." The Doctor smiled. "You made the same assumption as Seska, though in her case I clouded it and made a Kazon appear to be the farther, but in your case I will clear up this fact." He paused to take in the faces around him before beginning again. "Seska forgot that Cardassian pregnancies are longer than humans by a few months. I can only assume that she had light bleeding and assumed that was her cycle in which it's lucky the baby survived or she wasn't regular with all the stuff she went through to become Bajoran. Who knows what it did to her? Anyway the baby's farther was human." The Doctor could see the realization in the eyes of the senior staff except the Captain she knew all of this and thought this would be the best way to tell. "After giving medical check-ups to the crew after their return, I went in search of who the farther was. First I tried the human males from the Maquis. That failed. So I tried the next person who would make sense."

Tom cut him off, "I was the farther. Wasn't I?" Chakotay started in on Tom but he was in a daze till he heard a 'you used her.' "I didn't use her. She used me. Somebody to have sex with cause she couldn't have you." Tom kept quiet not wanting to elaborate.

It was the Captain turn to talk. "Mr. Paris if you want we could go after the child."

"No." They looked as Tom said it very directly. "Cullah, escaped, who knows where he is now. If he has his forces now he'll destroy Voyager with her crew on it. After all I killed Seska." He paused as the words he had said sunk in that he killed that woman and the other Kazon, he was responsible for so many deaths to take back the ship. "He loved Seska, He'll take the child as his own son and raise him as such."

Janeway looked at Tom, "he said as much when he thought the child was Chakotay's."

Tom sighed. "Besides Dad would be so proud to have a half Cardassian child as a grandson. Probably think I did it to spite him." Tom up to leave, he needed to think alone, but before he left he turned to the group. "What's another Paris child out there in the Delta-Quadrant anyway?" He turned and left leaving a stunned group of people behind.

The End

Meanwhile...

Seven states as matter of fact. "There is no one on Deck Nine, Section 12 who doesn't know when you're having intimate relations."

B'Elanna turns to Tom and says angrily. "God-dam-it Tom! I told you that we should have charged Janeway and Chakotay extra to rent our rooms. I can't believe they save the loud stuff for my room. Did you drop your rates if they kept quiet in yours?"

Tom looks worried and tried to calm B'Elanna. "You weren't suppose to tell about that or them at least not in the mess-hall."

Neelix is in shock as is the rest of the room as he mumbles. "That's the Captain and the Commander."

B'Elanna realizes what she has said in public. "Shit. Now I'll be doing time in the brig."

Tom smiled and looks at his lover to the ex-borg. "Don't worry we'll blame Seven. She was the one doing the study and besides if any body tells on you they'll have trouble."

Seven is now worried and whines. "Knew this study would go wrong. Dam the Doctor for suggesting this to me."


End file.
